Tragedy turned to (Boy) Love
by Codypoly
Summary: Yuki Aninashi, a Highschool freshman at the elite private school, Ouran Acadamy(Not saying that he's rich). His life and family broke, due to his brother getting into a car accident. While in school he finds a music room called "Music Room 3", but it was a mistake. Thinking it was abandoned, he found...the HC! What will happen next? DISCLAIMER!: THIS CONTENT CONTAINS GAY YAOI!


**Hi! I am awkward with intros so bare with me. This is another story that I wanted to make because all of the others did not make any sense so I decided to change myself into a new writer! I also DO NOT own OHSHC! This story will also be Yaoi or Gay so... if you don't like it I suggest that you go away if you don't like any of that...Stuff... Yeah. Anyways,** **let's get right into the story!**

* * *

 _Another day of being exhausted..._ I thought when the last bell was rung.

I am Yuki Aninashi, I have only been in this school for 2 weeks, and days have been real tiring. I'm not very social, so I don't have any friends, and I'll never will. My family is now broken, because of me. I use to live with my mother, but she was always so irritated with me. So, I thought living with my dad would make a difference, but things never changed. I was always being punched, kicked, or even being hit by objects being thrown. I always hide my bruises and scars under my jacket. I will always remember that day when my older brother passed away in that car accident 6 years ago. _Brother, where are we going? I asked while he was driving. To a hiking area, you'll see. He said with a smile. Why? I asked. It's a surprise. He answered still keeping his eyes slightly on the road. What about mom a dad? I asked again. There at home. He said taking his eyes completely off of the road. Brother! Look out! I screamed. We hit... The car flipped and flipped until it came to a complete_ stop. The horror... the anger... the sadness. _Brother? Brother. BROTHER! I yelled sobbing loud. Get away you monster! My mother yelled pushing me_ _away_. _You are a disgrace to our family. My father_ stated.

I've always treasured the cute necklace he gave me before the crash. Every time I think about it I've always cried somewhere private. Always hid my feelings... my thoughts...my pain. Things have been depressing as always. Never changing, never happy or smiled, never together. Always have been apart... farther and farther away, into the terrifying darkness. Now living alone in my apartment, walking to school alone, cooking alone. An independent person is who I will be for the rest of my life.

I got out of my seat and walked down the aisle of desks. While I was walking I looked down with a blank expression, everyone stared at me. Whispering to each other in disgust and wonder. It all made me feel nothing inside. I finally made it to the opened door and walked out and started my way to a quiet place to study.

When I was about to turn a corner in the hallway, I stopped in my tracks when I heard girls talking around the corner. I hid and eavesdropped carefully. " I can't wait to take these cookies to Tamaki." I hear one of them say." I hope Haruhi would like my new hair style." I heard another say." I think I can tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru." _Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru? They're all in my class._ I thought with a blank expression. They started walking and gossiping. I stood there leaning on the wall then started to walk again.

* * *

 _Why aren't any of these libraries quiet?_ I sighed _. Nevermind... I'll just go find some other place to study._ After walking around for some time, I made it to a music room. _"Music Room 3". It looks and sounds quiet. I guess this is the only place where I can study._ I slowly turned the knob and pushed opened the door. I was hit with Cherry blossoms and light from the room. _Where am I?_ I was finally able to see 6 boys standing around a chair with someone sitting in it. "Welcome!" They all said in sync." It's a Boy." The twins said in unison. " Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi. I believe this young man is in your class." A guy with glasses said. Haruhi simply nodded. "Yeah, but he's not very sociable so we don't really know him." They said together." Well then, we can change that." A Blonde haired with purple eyes said." What is your reason for your presents?" I stood there silent without answering. " We told you, boss," One started ." He doesn't talk much." The other finished. _Who are these people?_ " So you don't talk much, well then," _He doesn't give up, does he?_

"Tell me, what kind of guys are you into?" He asked cupping my head with one of his hands. _Wha-What!_ My eyes grew wide, I started to blush. "Huh? I never knew that he was gay." The twins said making me blush even harder." That's not-!" I started but stopped myself. "I knew that would work!" The blonde said while smirking. I jumped back and hit a wall and shook it making a glass painting fall. _Ahhhh!_ I tried to catch it but failed.*Crash. The sound echoed through the room as I sat there terrified." That glass painting was supposed to be featured in a museum that would cost 5 million yen!" _5 million yen!_ "I-I'm really sorry! I have to pay you back." I said sincerely. "With what money?" One of the twins started." You can't even afford to buy a school uniform." The other finished. It was true, I wore a jacket over a white shirt and some gray pants. I really didn't care about my appearance since not a lot of people wouldn't really care." Well, Tamaki? What do you think we should do?" The guy with glasses said." There's a famous saying you might have heard," He started." When in Rome you should do as the Romans do."He said." Since you have no money you can pay with your body." _Say WHAT! And they said I was gay. We're not even in Rome!_ " That means starting today, you're the Host Club's Dog." _Huh? Seriously...they can't even get things their self. I really wanted to study, but I guess that chance is gone._ During those few minutes, I totally forgot about all my worries and focused on something else that was unexpected.

* * *

The Host Club is now open for business and I was sent off to go buy some "Commoners coffee" at the grocery store. I learned a lot in the Host Club. Like how everyone has a type, and that little boy was actually a 3rd year, which I find to be impossible, but I never asked why, and what everyone's names are. Once I got back to the Club, I was greeted by Tamaki. " Did you get the commoners coffee we needed?" He asked. I nodded slightly and left their table to stand to Kyoya. _I wonder why these people are suddenly trying instant_ _Coffee?_ " You might be wondering why our #1 Host is requesting some commoners coffee. Well you see, one of our host's, Haruhi, is a commoner. He was the first to bring the coffee." He answered. _I thought I said that in my head? Oh well._ I see everyone doing their part but the twins were beyond my imagination. _TWINCEST!_ I then see Hunny on Mori's neck as they walk into the club room. I heard Hunny say something about being late and that he took a nap at Mori's Kendo meeting. Which apparently is cute to the guests. I can see it too." Yuki~Chan!" He came up to me and jumped on my back. He was pretty heavy to be this small, I think he was probably heavier than me, no offense. " Would you like to eat cake with me?" He said peering his head next to mine. _Why not...I'm bored, don't really have anything to do._ I nodded slightly as always and walked to their table while he was still on me.

Once we got to the table he jumped off of me and onto the couch with his Usa~Chan in his arms. I sat on the other side of the table where Mori, another girl, and I sat at. There were 3 girls in total so I sat with the one who had fewer girls." Hi, ladies, This is Yuki~chan! He's going to be helping with the Host Club!" Hunny introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki!" They said in unison. I didn't do anything but look away. They all sweat dropped as Hunny explained." He doesn't really talk much so if you will, please be patient with him!" He said with a smile. Mori simply hummed in agreement. The girls smiled back. _Why did I agree to such a dumb question? I should have known I had to speak. Okay, I'll talk fro the sake of it._ "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't really speak in front of a lot of people." My voice was soft but sincere. I looked down fiddling with my fingers. The girls lightly blushed in surprise, but then smiled brightly." It's fine." I heard one of them say as I slowing lifted my head up. " Everybody makes mistakes." Another said." We forgive you." The one that sat next to me said. I also lightly blushed when they took me for who I was. "oh, T-Thank you." I said putting a finger to my mouth. " So cute!" They said in unison. Hunny was also glad that he was able to help me interact with more people.

* * *

After a couple hours the Host Club was finally out for business and all the guests are gone. They were talking about how I've been doing in the Club, Should I be a Host, and what type I should have, while I was picking up and cleaning dishes. " I never knew you were that good at cleaning Yuki~Chan." Hunny said in awe."T-Thanks." I said blushing continuing to clean." Well then," Hikaru started." I guess you can be our," Kaoru connected." Maid!" They both said smirking. _M-MAID!_ "Aww look. He even Blushes." They said teasingly." Stop messing with my little boy you shady twins!" Tamaki screamed at them." I think Yuki~Chan would look cute in a maid's outfit!" Hunny said cheerfully." Come on Boss don't lie to us." Hikaru started." You know you want to see him in a maid's outfit." Kaoru finished. Later on, Tamaki and the Twins were arguing to each other. I see Haruhi just giving the three a look of depression." So you have to deal with this every day." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He nodded in disappointment. "Shouldn't we start with just the Uniform first," Kyoya said still holding his clipboard in his hands." He still hasn't worn one yet." He finished." But don't you think he can earn more customers while wearing cosplay?" Hikaru questioned. Everyone continued to talk about me and the maid outfit, but Haruhi and I left the Host Club.

While we were walking down the hall, I asked Haruhi something." Haruhi," I started myself." Yeah?" She questioned." umm...can I come over to your house." I said looking down and fiddling with my fingers. She looked surprised, but I quickly said my explanation." It tends to get really lonely in my house. It scares me." I said in embarrassment. He understood what I meant. Being lonely is something that I face every day, but I want that to change. To my surprise, he agreed to have me over, saying that we can study until his father gets home. As usual, I nodded in thanks but never smiled.

* * *

Haruhi and I walked to his house and came in sitting at a little table. _This place is bigger than my apartment._ " What kind of tea do you like?" Haruhi asked. " Jasmine tea," I said. Haruhi got up and walked to his stove to boil some water. I looked around the room to see pictures of some of her parents and one with a man cross-dressing. One photo I stared at. Haruhi finally came back with the tea in his hands. "uhh...Haruhi?" I asked." Yeah?" He replied." Who's this girl in this photo?" I asked him." That's me when I was in middle school." He answered. _Say what now? "_ My actual gender is female." He- I mean she said. _WHAT!_ " Then, why are you in the Host Club?" I asked her. " I have to repay my debt for breaking an 8 million yen vase." She said disappointedly. _8 million yen! What could be so important about that vase!_ " That was not long until you came along the next day." _Oh, so, Haruhi's a newcomer too._ " Well, at least Tamaki's saying wasn't something else..." I said, She giggled. As always I stayed the same.

After finishing up some work, Haruhi's father came in through the door. " Haruhi! I'm home!" He said coming into the room. He looked at me in wonder. I looked at him in shock.",and who is this?" He asked squinting his eyes at me." Dad, this it Yuki Aninashi. A new student from my school." She said introducing me. "He's not really a talkative person when it comes to new people so..." She said." Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Yuki. I'm Ryoji Fujioka, but please call me Ranka." He said with a smile. _So he's a crossdresser like Haruhi._ " Yuki, Why don't you stay here for dinner?" He asked me. I shook my head." I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer... My mother won't allow that for personal reasons." I said lying.(The truth will soon come in another chapter)." Oh well." Ranka said. Silence spread in the room while I started to pack up my stuff and leave. " Thank you for letting stay," I said bowing. I walk up to the door and open it walking out of the small apartment. _I really hope she doesn't consider me as a friend..._

* * *

 **Hey, Guys (and girls)! I'm so sorry I didn't continue my other story. I just felt like it didn't make any sense so I made this new one! I have been really busy with school, but it's soon coming to an end! I hope you liked this story, and please send reviews, if you want me to continue this story! Okay! C'ya next chapter! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
